Getting a Cold equals Girlfriend?
by Killermoss14
Summary: What happens when Ryoma gets a cold and stays sick in bed. Read and find out. RyoSaku.R
1. Night Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis.**

**Yay first Chappie. This is my second fanfic hope you like! My first is from Eyeshield 21(A Pair Hidden in the Shadows)Incomplete. Plz R&R**

**By the way this is when they're 16 yrs. old so Tezuka Graduated from high school and Ryoma beat him when he was 15. His dad is on a cruise looking at hot girls no doubt. -_-**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Translations:**

**Futon: A bed that is on the ground.**

**Baka: Stupid**

**Oyaji:Dad**

**Mou:Um or Man**

**Gomen:Sorry**

* * *

Achoo!

Achoo! Ryoma had caught a cold while practicing tennis. Nanako had rushed him in a futon. While she went to get a towel and water he had fallen asleep. Nanako rushed into the room and almost knocked over Ryoma's Tennis Bag. After putting the wet towel on his head she called Sumire's house. "Hello Ryuuzaki residence"

"Oh it's you Sakuno. Is your Grandmother home?" asked Nanako.

"No sorry. Do you need something from her?"

"Actually I was going to ask if she could look after Ryoma while I go to the store to get some medicine for him. Wait can you do it Sakuno?"

"U-um sure. I'll be right over."

As Sakuno rushed to get to Ryoma's house, Nanako was rushing to make the house tidy.

'I have to get there QUICK!' Sakuno thought.

Sakuno had finally made it to Ryoma's house as soon as Nanako had finished cleaning. Soon Nanako rushed off telling Sakuno what to do.

Ryoma had heard a noise at the door but his eyes wouldn't obey him, they kept shut so he just quickly went to sleep.

* * *

Sakuno's POV

Ryoma was murmuring in his sleep so she decided to listen.

" I have won against everyone, even Tezuka and my Baka Oyaji, but what do I have to do to win you.. What is it that I have to do to win you...Sakuno?"Ryoma suddenly shouted in his sleep. Sakuno could not believe what Ryoma had just said. She couldn't believe that the coolest person she knew and liked just actually confessed to her. Tears came to her eyes but she fought them back. Slowly she moved her head closer to him to kiss him. She couldn't do it, she couldn't even though he had just confessed to her.

'I knew I couldn't do it' but her thoughts were interrupted because when she was about to pull back she couldn't. Sakuno looked sideways and saw that she was held back by Ryoma's arms. Sakuno tried to pull and wriggle out but Ryoma just tightened his grip even more.

'Mou...what should I do?' she wondered turning a million shades of red.

"U-um R-R-Ryoma- kun? C-could you l-let go?" she asked. But no answer came. She finally realized he was still asleep so she soon gave up and decided to make herself comfortable. When she lifted the blanket Ryoma shuddered so she quickly went inside the it. After Sakuno went inside the blanket Ryoma's face went from troubled to peaceful. Soon sleep overcame Sakuno as well.

* * *

Nanako rushed inside the house. As she came back it had started raining again so she was a bit wet. Luckily she had brought an umbrella just in case. When she stepped in Ryoma's room she was surprised at what she saw. What she saw was that Sakuno was sleeping with Ryoma. She smiled and quietly closed the door. Something she didn't notice was that their arms were wrapped around each other as if they were inseparable.

* * *

Ryoma's POV

Ryoma suddenly woke up breathing hard. He was sweating all over and his shirt was off. All he remembered was that he got a cold and he fell asleep. He rubbed his temples, his forehead hurt. It took him a while to notice the sleeping figure next to him. He couldn't really see well because there was a storm outside. Then he figured out who it was...Ryuuzaki.

Getting his calm expression on he said"Oi Ryuuzaki wake up."

No answer... He tried again a little louder.

"H-huh." she said as she woke up. She sleepily opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and was wondering where she was.

"Oi Ryuuzaki how'd you get in here and why are you in my bed." Ryoma questioned.

Suddenly Sakuno realized where she was and started blushing immediately. When she noticed Ryoma's shirt was off she blushed even more.'I thought his shirt was on before?!'

"Ryuuzaki you haven't answered me."

No answer came, she was blushing too hard. Then he noticed how beautiful she looked, personality wise and her body. He remembered how she jumped on the tennis court at the Fudomine game she really cared for him unlike the other girls who only like him for his popularity. However she liked him for who he was. He suddenly felt something unfamiliar tug at his stomach. He wanted to kiss her, soon his lips were centimeters away from hers. 'Stop this isn't like you' his head said, But he was following his heart, and it told him to kiss her. To snatch her up before anyone else could. Just as her was about to kiss her.

"Ryoma-ku---" but that was as far as she got, he had kissed her. Her eyes opened with shock, she couldn't believe it. Then she felt him frown. She hadn't reacted to the kiss because she was too shocked. Ryoma pulled back frowning. His head hurt and he fainted.

* * *

**Did you like it?Yes?No?**

**Please review and give ideas plz!**

**Oh and I suck at writing long stories because I suck at language arts gomen. D:**

**But this was acctually longer than usual. :D**

**Still hope you like. By the way I'm 11 and well I forgot what I was going to say. REALLY!**

**I sometimes(barely) have short term memory loss when I get distracted so I forget stuff.**

**I forgot this time cuz of me stupid older brother.**

**I REMEMBER I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT I CUS!!! YAY. -__- sorry.**

**Ryoma: You suck and my head still hurts!**

**ME:Shut up this is my story.**

**See ya minna.**


	2. Spioler

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any relation to Prince of tennis

Hey guys its me killermoss14 sry ive been out so long here's a spoiler to the next chappie:

K sooooo a new character comes in

there you go sry for it being short havent worked it out yet


End file.
